The Story of Mike Schmit
by JinXedNeko
Summary: Mike Schmidt is your average run of the mill college student. He's got enemies, drinks away the pain from his constant headaches in a puff of smoke...and is in desperate need of a job. What kind of job did he get? Just the most extravagant job there bysitting childish animatronics during the wee hours of the night. But who is the real child here?
1. Chapter 1

Another puff of smoke absorbed into the night. Hands in pocket, Mike made his way down the darkened street. His clothes smelt of liquor as did his blue beanie. A car flew by splashing freezing puddles of muck onto his long sleeved shirt.

He ignored it.

Mike had a special gift you see...not giving a fuck. He lost his will to care a long time ago. Probably along with his sanity but that's another story.

Mike traveled farther down the street before nearly colliding with a rusty door. He stepped back and glared down at the perpetrator.

"Watch where you're going man." He shouted. A little too loudly but it was too late for anyone to care.

"Ah Mikey~"

Mike froze. Sure, he didn't give a shit about anyone but...he still know a disaster when it slapped him in the face. Literally.

Mike held his cheek and narrowed his steel blue eyes. A man painted in hues of purple waltzed into his line of sight. Great. The giant grape. Mike crossed his arms. Small red dots formed against his pale skin and dripped onto his shoulder. Pain pleaded Mike to turn and leave but he knew better.

The man wrapped a violet arm around his shoulder. Two bright white eyes stared him down and the man's after shave brushed up against his cheek. Mike shuddered.

"There's a thing called personal space ya know." Mike lifted his arm up and whacked the disaster on the side of the head. Vincent shrugged and pulled Mike closer much to his dismay.

"It's been a while Schmidt. What ya been up to~?"

Mike sighed. "The usual."

"Hmm..that's no good. You got a lighter?" Reluctantly Mike tossed his beloved lighter over to the perpetrator. The hand unwrapped itself from his shoulders allowing him to side step back to the safety of his side of the ally. Vincent took a puff of smoke. His own cloud out doing Mike's inexperienced one easily. "I'm glad I ran into you actually, I have an offer for you. Interested?"

"No." Mike crossed his arms. His back fell against the chilling bricks of the shop behind him.

"That's a shame. The pays pretty good." Mike raised a brow.

"Pay?"

"You wanna job Mikey~ Think of it as returning the favor."

"Favor? I don't remember doing anything for you."

Vincent smirked. "I would hope not." He sang. Mike narrowed his eyes. "The job's real easy too. You just sit in a chair for six hours and stare at cameras. Simple am I right?" Vincent explained.

Mike stared him down. "Sounds like a shitty job."

"Ah but it's better than dressing up as a giant taco no?" Mike shuddered at the memory. He was in his first year of college and was already in debt. His aunt had cut him off due to his 'bad habits' and 'wrong choice in friends.' With no way to pay his bills Mike had to take the worst of jobs and out of all the humiliating things he had gone through the Taco suit was the icing on the cake.

"How much did you say the pay was?"

"One hundred a week, so you interested~" Vincent hummed.

Well, he had nothing left to lose. "Fine." Vincent smirked and tugged on Mike's arms.

"Great, you start tonight."

The two wandered back inside the building Vincent had left prior. Vincent tugged the reluctant Mike foreword as the wandered farther down the hall. Mike shivered. Damn the place was cold. He scanned the small drawings clearly done by children taped onto the dirtied walls. Most consisted of weirdly drawn humans and, animals?

Mike had to crane his neck to get a better view of the coloured blobs. The purple one, had two long ears and a bow. Ok, what animals have two long ears? Rabbits. The brown one had a small black top hat on the top of it's head. It looked more like a blob but Mike was able to make out a large black nose and two circular ears that sat on either side of the hat. It was a bear, with two beady black eyes that stared into Mike's soul. Then there was a yellow one. Mike had to stop and lean closer to make out the sloppy writing along its stomach. 'Let's eat.'

…..Mike's heart dropped. That phrase, reminded him of something. His nose picked up on the distant smell of pizza and his ears flinched at the sound of children screaming. Not the good kind. He stepped back and hit the wall on the opposite side. A few papers fell alerting his attention elsewhere and bringing him out of his daze. Mike reached down and examined the paper which had dropped due to his clumsiness. The typing was rather small and barely readable with the lack of light.

"Mikey?" Mike shoved the papers into his pocket. Standing back up he turned to see Vincent waving in his direction. "In here." Mike huffed and walked down and into a small office. The purple man held his hands out and did a small circle. The smile of his face looked as if it was about stretch past his ears and grow as large as inhumanly possible. "Welcome to your new office."

Mike nodded and awkwardly rubbed the side of his arm. "It looks like a dump" He commented. Vincent chuckled.

"Well the last guy didn't have much time to clean up after his mess. But that's all water under the bridge. Now." The violet adult pushed a large cap onto Mikes head and stepped back to admire his handy work. "You just sit tight until six and then you're free to go. Phone guy will explain the rest."

"Phone guy?" Mike questioned. Vincent ignored him and rushed passed him. "Look at the time. See ya later Mikey~" The young adult blinked in surprise. He shrugged and took a seat in the small office. The Chair swivelled slightly making Mike grab onto the ends of the wooden desk. Something sticky clung onto the skin of his hand. Mike immediately whipped it off thinking it was nothing.

-Time Skip brought to you by Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Delicious and nutritious-

Mike groaned. His head lay against the side of his arms in a makeshift pillow. His eyes remained tightly shut no thanks to the unnecessary light from the classroom.

"M-Mike." He felt a tug on his shoulder. Mike rolled his head to block out the quiet voice. He didn't want to be rude but...oh who is he kidding he just didn't want any social interaction whatsoever. "Class i-is over. We sh-should get going."

He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Umm hang on." His brunette friend flipped the cover off his phone. "It's almost f-four."

Mike nodded and unceremoniously threw his papers into the opening of his messenger bag. Jeremy tugged on his sleeve earning a sideways glance from Mike.

"Y-you've been really tired lately." Jeremy started his gaze fell. "You're not-"

"Don't worry." Mike started. His lightly patted the top of Jeremy's head messing his curly brown hair and creating a small tint which contrasted with his pale skin and covered his freckles. "I've just been working."

Jeremy beamed. "Y-you got a j-job?" Mike's smile fell. Oh he got a job alright. All thanks to that purple fuck. Mike threw on his bag and made his way towards the door. Jeremy followed suit.

"I can't believe you f-finally got a job. Did you tell your aunt? I b-bet she'd let you rent out your old room. N-not that I d-don't mind living with you b-but…." Jeremy rambled on. Mike ignored his friend and thought back to the past three nights.

His. Job. Was. A. Living. Nightmare. It was literally hell. No one in their right mind would want his job.

The first night started out just fine and dandy until phone guy called. Mike felt his brow twitch. Recalling the odd message that was left behind. Not only on the first night but all of them.

'The only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.' Mike shivered. Oh they tried alright. He nearly escaped with his life each night. As time progressed that got worse and worse. Even the bear was after his ass now.

Mike tried to quit but was under a contract stating in paragraph three subsection B, he could not quit until he finished the first week and they found a replacement or...he if he ended up in one of those damn suits.

"M-maybe I should get a job. Do y-you think you could get me an intervi-"

"No!" Mike shouted cutting the shy one off. Heads turned in their direction focusing clearly on Mike. He blushed and shook his head. "I mean." He put his hands on Jeremy's shoulders. "You wouldn't want to work at Fazfucks. The hours are horrible and the pay is shitty. You'd be better off at chuckie cheese." Jeremy raised an eyebrow. He pulled his books closer to his stitched green sweater.

"I-if you say s-so, oh, your phone's ringing." Jeremy replied.

Mike reached into his back pocket. His screen illuminated the words Purple Fuck.' He groaned before answering. "What."

"Good afternoon Mikey~" Vincent's voice called from the other side. "You enjoying your job?"

"I enjoy it as much as I enjoy your company." His voice dripped with sarcasm. The purple man laughed.

"Glad to know you love me~ I bet you're wondering why I called." Mike didn't respond.

"The company has been sold. Yay" Mike still refused to reply. He felt a twitch of hope. If the company was sold, then he would be able to quit right? Or maybe they'll get rid of those stupid animatronics. "...and long story short the new owner is having a meeting with the entire staff before the restaurant closes tonight. See ya in an hour bye bye~" The phone went dead.

Mike sighed. He put his phone back in his pocket and smiled at Jeremy. "Sorry Jere, I have to go, duty calls."

Jeremy nodded. He offered a bright smile that made Mike's heart skip a beat. No homo.

"A-alright. See you t-tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

Mike awkwardly shifted in the comfort of his own seat. He was never a 'people person.' More of an introvert with a colourful vocabulary really. All the Fazbear workers sat huddled in a small room reserved for parties. The waitresses and waiters whispered amongst to each other and to the cooks. Hell, even the janitor was giving his two cents to the conversation. Mike looked around silently. He knew none of these people because quite frankly, he ran out the door as fast as humanly possible as soon as his shift ended. Small talk never crossed his mind once. And for good reason. He would quit as soon as possible.

"Ahem." The group silenced. A woman in her early twenties stood firm arms crossed behind her back. She wore a long red dress. Her red hair had been pulled into two small pony tails which were tied together with Chica pins found in the merchandise section. Her smile was calming and friendly and was outline with evidence of makeup.. Everything about her screamed sunshine and rainbows. She waited until it was complete silence before speaking. "My name is Juliana Richards and I am your new boss. It's nice to meet you all."

A few whispers tossed around. But there wasn't really much of a response. Not much of a crowd pleaser Mike guessed. She coughed. "Right. So I bet you're all wondering what big plans I have for Freddy's Fazbears?"

No response. "Wow tough crowd" She laughed. "No need to be shy, we're all friends here."

A waitress with black hair and matching green eyes held up her hand. "Yes." Juliana called out. "Please stand and tell me your name."

"Candy. So like, are you going to shut this place down." Everyone nodded in agreement. It made sense. Mike read the papers and researched this place after his first night, and boy did it have one hell of a past. Juliana frowned.

"Of course not. But there are a few...small changes." Juliana started. She pulled out her own chair and took a her place. She folded her hands in her lap. Her smile appeared more forced? Either that or Mike was just so bored he was beginning to imagine things. "The first change is with the pizza. It tastes a little bland. No offence cooks. It's just an old family recipe that needs some spicing up. Secondly, this place will be renovated to look brand new. I was thinking of some new arcade games and some new wallpapers. Finally, I've hired an engineer to repair foxy."

Everyone fell silent. No one knew what to say. Foxy was….he killed a child. At least that's what Mike heard. Back in 87, a child got a little too close. Foxy had bitten their frontal lobe clean off. Mike shivered. He was surprised they hadn't thrown the captain out. Now he knew why.

A man stood. He looked slightly older than Mike but held the youthful look in his eyes.

"Yes?" Juliana called out.

"Jonas. You are aware that Foxy nearly killed a child right?"

"Of course."

"You can't be serious." A chief called out. "One of the brats is going to get their head chewed off. It will be 87 all over again." Juliana snapped her head to stare in his direction. He leaned back slowly. The way she moved her head seemed to controlled. It was like she was a puppet.

"I am." Her smile was just a little creepy. "You all need to relax. I've hired a professional to fix Foxy. All the animatronics actually."

Mike perked up at the sound of that. He leaned forward in his seat and focused on the woman in front of him.

"They've already been reprogrammed and i've given them a whole new look." 'Damn she works fast.' Mike thought. He raised his hand.

"Yes Michael." Mike blinked in daze. Did she just call him Michael? How the hell did she know his first name? All head turned in his direction. Mike stood and cleared his throat.

"What exactly did you change?" He asked. Juliana shut her eyes and gave him a friendly smile.

"Oh just a few things here and there. For one I've made them look more human." Mike froze. What the hell? Who in their right mind? "I know what you're all thinking. I am in my right mind. Please sit Michael and I'll explain". Mike reluctantly took his place. The works murmured and looked between him and their new boss. Mike felt slight anxiety from this experience. He would need a drink after this.

The room cleared out in silence. Everyone was just as confused and horrified as Mike. She wanted to make the animatronics appear more 'human' in the interest of both the children and the adults. If you asked Mike, he just thought she had a few screws loose and was a secret furry fan. Mike stood and attempted to leave the room. Only to be stopped by a fragile hand.

He turned to see two yellowish eyes staring down at him. Mike blinked to find that the eyes were not yellow but were rather a light blue. Juliana smiled. Mike...attempted to smile back.

"I'd like to talk with you in my office Michael." Unsure of her tone, Mike nodded leaving himself no choice but to follow the woman down the hallway and into a small room near the back. Julianna pulled out a chair allowing Mike to take his seat. Mike examined the room.

Last time he was in there was two nights ago. He had come barrelling in the first chance he got to quit and was not in the right mind to examine the room. Now with the opportunity handed to him on a silver platter he found the room very bland. The walls were barren excluding a few pictures and any or all object on the desk had been removed. Even the carpet was a bland grey.

"Do you drink?" Juliana asked. Mike didn't respond. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a trick question. "Here." The redhead passed him a small glass of a purple substance. "Grape juice." She confirmed.

Mike couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks." He chugged down the drink. "What did you need me for?"

Juliana took a seat behind her desk. She leaned back slightly and gave Mike a quick look over. "I heard you're the security guard here. I just wanted to let you know that you're perfectly safe. I've given the animatronics a face recognition system. As soon as they see you they should act more...docile." Mike nodded.

"Good to know." A pregnant silence falled between the two.  
"Would you some more juice? Before your shift." Mike shrugged.  
"Sure." He sipped down another glass. And damn. Did that grape juice tasted amazing. Oddly it tasted nothing like grapes. More like, strawberries. But who was Mike to judge a free drink.

He stood and made his way out the door. "Oh and Michael." Julianna called after him. Mike turned to face the young woman. She childishly smiled. "I forgot to mention that the restaurant will be closed for a while due to the renovations."

"So, does that mean I won't be working?" Mike asked hopefully. Julianna laughed.

"Just for tonight. The animatronics will take care of the rest. Well goodnight." The door shut. Leaving Mike very confused. 'The animatronics will take care of the rest?' He repeated. Mike shrugged it off. It was too late to question her now.

-Time skip; Brought to you by the new and improved Fazbear Pizza. Probably more delicious-

Everything was the same as the night before. Mike sat huddled in fear in his tiny office space. The fan blew cool air into his face wasting the precious crappy battery which kept the lights on and the doors usable. Mike noted the 'new and improved' animatronics. But if anything they looked more creepy. All five of them stood on stage just staring into space.

Thank God for that. But it was one am. Shouldn't they move? Mike held his head in his hands. A small headache was forming and overtime grew worse and worse. The phone rang finally.

Mike reached for the device and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do , hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. " Mike picked out the sound of metal screeching against metal in the background. It was terrifying knowing he had the same experience just the other night.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I , hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads ba-"

That was all. The message just ended. Mike waited for a few seconds. He swore he could hear breathing on the other end before the familiar beeping noise screamed into his conscious.

Mike held his hands to his head. The pain got worse and made his vision blur from time to time. He reached for his trusty tablet and switched through the camera's. All seemed well until he went back to the stage. One...two...three...four…. Mike only counted four. Weren't there five? Where in God's name was the fifth one?!

Mike looked up. He shut off the fan and listened. Surely enough loud booming footsteps were heading down the west hall. Most likely in his direction. Mike stood. He inched towards the door and popped his head out.

One bright yellow eyes stared him down at the end. Both fell silent.

"GYAAAAA" The animatronic screamed. Foxy hurdled towards him. Mike noted the animatronics hook which gave off a teasing shine even in the lack of light.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck" Mike quickly shut the door and stepped away. Foxy bannged against the glass. Mike did the only thing he could do.

Quickly he held up his middle finger….

That didn't seem to sit well with the fox.

The redhead banged both hands against the glass now. Mike unsure of what to do attempted to escape through the other side. Key word, attempted. Humanized Bonnie and Chica both stood at the entrance of the east hall. Their backs were turned but that didn't last long. Chica sent a quick glance back and immediately spotted Mike. She smirked and dashed in his direction.

Mike tumbled back into his office shutting the door and locking all three animatronics out.

"I thought she said I was safe. Dammit!" Mike screamed. His head groaned and he felt dizzy. Mike gripped onto his chair and shared his weight with the object.

The battery was draining faster and faster. How he managed to get from ninety percent to fifteen in the span of five minutes was above him. Mike groaned. He fell to the ground and crawled under the desk. It the saddest thing he's done in his life. But what other choice did he have?

Mike sat in fetal position and shut his eyes. The headache grew as did the noise. Mike felt strange. His body felt tingly and bubbly. Probably from the sudden adrenaline. Or the juice wasn't sitting well with him.

His stomach growled.

For fucks sake. Mike held his stomach and rested his head against the cool metal of the desk. Before he knew it everything just stopped.

Mike waited a few seconds. He swore he heard the power go out at some point. But shouldn't Freddy and the Fazfuck gang be ripping out his insides, or viciously stuffing him inside a Freddy suit? Damn, he didn't think the desk was the ultimate hiding place. If he known sooner he would have just hid underneath it in the first place.

Mike opened his eyes. Everything seemed surprisingly normal. The lights were on as for that damn fan. Mike attempted to crawl out but stopped.

He clothes seemed a little bigger than he remembered. The adult lifted his arm to find that the sleeve was at least ten times his size. Without thinking Mike crawled out from under his hiding spot. He examined his clothes and found that no article of clothing fit him. It was a complete wonder that his pants still managed to hang around his waist. Mike looked up to find that he no longer stood two feet above the desk but rather two feet below. With some effort Mike climbed onto the chair and reached for the tablet to examine the monitors.

He noted the small group gathering in the center stage. "Dammit, the least she could do is give me some fucking audio." He muttered.

Mike checked the time.

"Ok so five Am...I would just have to sit tight until six. Sounds easy enough."

Mike, with the help of his smaller body leaped off the chair and landed with a loud "thunk".

"Shit." He cursed.

"Night guard!" He heard a loud masculine voice shout from the west hall. Mike acted quickly he moved to dash under the desk but tripped on his large pants. With a loud smack his nose collided with the tile.

The footsteps stopped and Mike froze. He debated against turning around. But when has anyone followed their better judgment?

Mike turned to come face to face with two long black boots. Fearfully he tilted his head upwards. A man with long red hair stood arms crossed. His right eyes glared down at him as his two fox ears twitched.

At the moment Mike was thoroughly convinced that he shit his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike huddled closer to the wall. During the past forty five minutes and ten seconds...eleven seconds he was thankfully able to give the fox the slip. He cursed remembering the dreaded actions he had to take.

First he had pushed the chair into Foxy's body. That gave him a good head start. He then proceeded to...remove his pants and shirt to make a mad dash for it. Mike's body shivered from the lack of warmth. Damn was the pizzeria cold. Like freezing cold. At least he had his underwear.

Mike tiptoed down farther into the Pizzeria. So far there had been no other signs of the animatronics. Even if there were, he was able to easily give them the slips thanks to his, downsized body. He listened as the restaurant's clock ticked by.

"Two more minutes." He mumbled. "Then those fuckers can't get to me." Mike slowly edged towards the front doors. He could smell the fresh air from where he was standing. Mike took a step but stopped at a familiar tune.

"Dum dum da." His blood froze and his skin visibly paled. That was it. The dreaded Toreador Match. The one fucking song that haunted his nightmares. Without thinking he ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Mike stopped at the front doors and waited for the sweet savior that was the six am bell. He waited. And waited….and waited. Mike crossed his arms and kept a keen eye on the halls. His senses went on overdrive as the animatronics were much more flexible now with human bodies.

Mike glanced at the clock. It was six o five. What the actual fuck. Mike jumped for the handle and jiggled it. It remained tightly locked. Strange. The doors should be able to unlock and lock by themselves. Mike began to panic. He continued to pull at the knobs. Hell he even kicked the door.

Mike turned back to see two white eyes coming closer and closer. He panicked. What else was he supposed to do? Mike continued to pound against the door as the bear grew closer and closer. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. 'Don't cry dammit.' Mike cursed. He banged once more before looking at the clock.

Six ten. Someone should be here by now.

That's when it hit him. 'I forgot to mention that the restaurant will be closed for a while due to the renovations' Julianna's voice echoed in his mind.

"You have got to be shitting me." Mike screamed in frustration.

"Michael." Mike froze as a large metal hand landed on his shoulder. This time he didn't dare turn back. "We don't ever use that kind of foul language."

What. The. Fuck.

He felt as two hands wrapped around his waist. Without warning he was hoisted in the air. Mike felt as the contents in his stomach traveled up into his throat and back down from the sudden action. He was turned around to face the legendary fucker himself. Freddy's Fazbear.

Freddy stared Mike down. His eyes appeared softer than he remembered. But then again, the only experience he had with the guy was being hunted down in a twisted game of cat and mouse. Mike felt his the adrenaline leave his body. He was going to die now. No one would find his body until the renovations were done and he would end up inside some old sweaty suit with phone guy. At least he had company.

Freddy pulled Mike close. His nose made a strange twitching movement followed by a noise resembling breathing. Was he...was he fucking smelling him?

Mike scrambled to get out of Freddy's vice like grip. 'This is too weird Fazfuck. Even for you.' His mind shouted. Freddy pulled him close. Mike's body shivered at the odd feeling of a metal body. The giant bear walked down the hall while keeping Mike as close as possible. Mike of course was not willing to accept the circumstances.

"Let me go you fucker." Mike pounded against his chest. He felt the tears which had built up over time begin to flow. He wasn't scared. He was fucking terrified.

"I'll punish you later Michael. For now you need some clothes...and a bath."

"Oh hell no." Mike's thrashing doubled if possible.

Freddy's grip was locked onto Michael. Mike continued to pound and kick at the metal chest. If it wasn't for the black formal suit Freddy had been wearing he was sure he would have froze to death. He was so focused on escaping that he never noticed that they were now in the bathroom. Freddy set his small body onto the sink.

"There we go bright eyes." He spoke. The tone of voice he gave Mike was one that one would use to speak with...well a child. Mike huffed. He crossed his arms and pulled his legs to his chest. His body shivered against the cool air conditioning.

Freddy reached past him and started the water. Mike looked back. He was going to take a bath in a sink? He glared at Freddy through the mirror. But dropped it at the sight which lay in front of him.

He examined the body in front. He looked he had dropped a few years. He was probably around the age of five at this point. But that wasn't the oddest part.

'Oh my God...I have hair?!" Mike tapped the top of his head. Soft brown locks held on the bottom of his palm. He was excited. Mike hadn't had hair since...since? Mike stopped. When was the last time he had hair? From the pictures his aunt shown him he had hair as a toddler. But when he was shown pictures of when he was much older, probably around seven, his hair was just gone. He didn't remember the real reason but it was safe to say it was from whatever caused the scar over his forehead. Mike lifted his bangs up. His scar was gone. Not that he would complain but, his scar was one of the only ways he could impress the ladies. Now all he had was a childish body that wouldn't give him the kind of attention he would want.

Freddy watched Mike's reaction. He was aware that most young children were often shocked when they saw themselves in the mirror for the first time. But Mike seemed a little too surprised. He shut the tap off and reached for a small cloth which had been left behind by Chica.

The short bath went on in silence for the most part. Luckily Mike wasn't actually taking a bath. Rather Freddy was simply scrubbing his skin with a small yellow cloth to the point where his skin began to itch. It was silent too, well excluding a few choice words from Mike. Freddy's tone of voice was enough to shut him up.

"Bonnie." Freddy called out.

The bathroom door opened and a man showered in purple stepped in. Bonnie's two long ears twitched as he tilted his head to the side. "Have you brought Michael some clean clothes?" The bear asked.

The rabbit awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, his long ponytail remained in tact however. "Well...we couldn't find any proper clothes but we did find a shirt and some pants in the back. I'm sure Mikey will like them." The bunny beamed before pulling out the said clothing from behind his back. Mike wanted to scream in frustration.

'Of course it's fucking pirate themed.'

"Hold your hands up Mikey" Freddy ordered. Mike growled but complied. The room was too cold anyways. Not like he wanted to be dressed as a pirate or anything.

He looked down to examine the clothes. They fit just like a glove. Just lovely. Mike screamed as he was hoisted into the air. He gripped the arms that so carelessly lifted him above ground and dug his nails into the metal. Bonnie smirked before tossing him in the air. Mike screamed. His eyes shut as he approached the nearing ground.

Bonnie caught him in the nick of time. The furry laughed before setting him on the ground. Mike reopened his eyes and felt ill. His body tipped back and forth resembling that of a drunk man before finally returning to normal.

"You think that was fucking funny." He snapped. Bonnie widened his eyes before leaning down to Mike's level. His deep violet eyes stared into Mike's but he refused to back down. Mike had to keep whatever pride he had left. Which was not a lot after the whole bath experience.

"That's a bad word Mikey."

"No fucking shit. What do take me for? A fucking five year old." Bonnie's finger lightly tapped the tip of Mike's nose. He twitched in distaste.

"Hmmm, well you look like a five year old to me silly." Bonnie's lips spread. Mike slapped his hand away. Bonnie appeared hurt. Good.

Mike looked away. He was in a real shit show.


	4. Chapter 4

Schmidt wasn't one to like singing animals. If you asked him the only decent music was his collection of screamo with a dramatic twist of jazz. Hey, no one said he had to like their kind of music so what gave the them the right to judge his musical decisions.

That being said, the rabbit's guitar work was rather impressive even for a robot. Mike watched as the animatronic's fingers danced across the fingerboard at lightning speed. By the end of the song he found himself giving an applause.

Bonnie bowed. A large smile danced across his lips. "I take it you like Bonnie's song Michael?" Freddy asked. The bear walked in arms pulled behind his straightened back with a petite blonde in tow. 'He looks like he has a stick up his ass.' Mike joked. He offered the best glare he could muster up at the brunette. Who much to his dismay didn't seem to care.

A large hand ruffled his hair. With such force the 'adult' nearly fell backwards if he wasn't careful. "Aww, Mikey I can play for you anytime you want."

"Thanks but no thanks." He hissed. Mike turned his back to the animatronics. The black haired...child crossed his arms and sent his attention to a far corner of the wall.

Bonnie's happiness fell. He only wanted to cheer up his friend. Why was Mikey acting like this? He was never this grumpy before. The purple rabbit carefully placed his guitar on a nearby table. "I better go recharge" He whispered before walking away.

Mike could hear the furry leave. Seeing as it's steps were powerful enough to shake the entire building. A small sense of regret pulled at Mike's heart strings. He shook it off. 'Don't feel bad for it. It's all an act.' He told himself.

Freddy watched as his partner left. He felt his chest tighten in worry. The bear cleared his throat.

"Michael." No response. "I will not stand for such attitude." No reply. Freddy felt his patience thinning. That was never a good thing. "I'm going to get Bonnie. And by the time I get back I expect you're done with this little tantrum and you apologie understand?"

"Bite me." Mike spit out. Both the bear and the child widened their eyes. 'Shit shit shit' Mike's head screamed. 'That just came out. Fuck.' Freddy acted swiftly. His giant hands pulled Mike up by the collar of his shirt.

Smack

The act was so sudden Mike let another one loose. "Holy fuck."

Smack.

Mike felt tears brim at the corner of his eyes. Did he...just fucking smack me? Another harsh hit to his behind answered his question. The boy struggled but only received another harsh smack.

Chica looked away from the scene. She was never good with punishing the little ones. She felt her body jolt with each sound and groan. After what felt like forever her ears picked up on the sound of sniffling. Most likely from Mikey.

Freddy placed Mike face first into a corner. He crossed his arms and glared down at him. Daring Schmidt to make another move.

Mike remained still. His mind was still comprehending what just happened. He was being...punished? Well obviously. Tears fell from the side of his cheeks and dripped onto the floor below. His body shook in fear and pain. Did that animatronic not realize his own fucking strength? It felt like the same truck crashed into him at least fifty times. Not only that but he was being treated like some...child. Sure he looked the part but he was twenty four. He was not a fucking child!

"Are you done Michael?" Freddy boomed. His tone was terrifying. It brought back painful memories of the first two nights. He found himself flinching and waiting for his deadly fate which was being placed into a suit.

The bear watched as the child flinched. The boy's little body began to shake. He could feel the total fear radiating off of Mike. Freddy blinked. Unsure how to act. Did he go too far? Sure when punishing naughty children he expected there to be crying and little act of defiance when faced in the corner. But, Mike seemed a little too terrified. Something was wrong here.

Freddy set a small reminder in the back of his mind. He had an idea as to what the possible cause of such a reaction was but...he couldn't openly asked the boy. Not after punishing him a few minutes prior. No matter, he would alert the owner as well as the other animatronics of this possible discovery later. He cleared his throat. "Michael you will not move a muscle until I come back understand?"

Mike nodded a little too furiously. "Good. I expect an apology when I get back. Chica."

"Yes." She pipped.

"Watch him." Freddy murmured before taking after his friend.

"Yes sir…" She replied. She felt her heart drop at the state of Mikey.

Freddy made his way farther into the restaurant. "Bonnie." He called out. His ears picked up on the faint sound of sniffling. The bear followed the sound to find the rabbit sitting alone in the back room. Wires pulled out from the back of his head. Bonnie was indeed recharging. But kept his gaze down and mimicked the human action of crying. Freddy stopped in front of the guitarist.

The rabbit's ears twitched. "I just wanted to cheer him up." He whispered. Freddy sighed. The bear awkwardly put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He's never acted like this. Something's wrong." Freddy murmured. His voice was quiet but held a hint of authority. Bonnie stared up towards his boss. The corner of his eyes began to fade into a darker grey. The rabbit balled up his fists. "When I punished Michael, he acted too afraid. Like I was going to kill him or something. I don't know who did this to him or what. But I will get to the bottom of this, and when I do." The bear's baby blue eyes swirled. The watery colour was sucked into a vortex of darkness. Only a lone white pupil was visible amongst the darkness. "They better be ready for Freddy."

Bonnie stared up towards his leader. He felt anger bubble inside him. "Who hurt him?!" He shouted.

"Shh…" Freddy whispered. The bear's ears twitched. "I don't want to tell the other's yet we still don't have enough evidence and I fear once they find out all hell will break loose."

"But Fre-"

"Bonnie, how do you think Foxy and Chica will react to this? Chica's like a mother hen, she's too overprotective and Foxy's quick to anger. The last thing I want is for Michael to be more scared than he is. For now we need to regain his trust. He'll tell us once he's ready."

Bonnie's long magenta ear dropped down. His gaze fell to the floor. He hated the idea of keeping secrets from the others. But the bear had a point. Foxy cared for Mikey. More than he would like him too. Mikey was like family to the four of them. But something was off. The mention of Foxy and Mikey's relationship sent off a warning flare in the back of the rabbit's mind. Red flags warned the performer of Foxy. The rabbit shook it off as nothing but jealousy.

"Yes Sir."

-Somewhere inside the vast Fazbear universe-

Jeremy pressed dial once again. The small cellular device rang against his eardrums. He waited patiently. Ring….Ring….Ring...Ring….Beep.

"Oh M-Mike. W-where are y-"

"The customer you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone."

Jeremy shut the phone. He checked his watch.'It's been twenty four hours. Wh-ere is he?' The shorter man paced back and forth. He felt his anxiety bubbling up from the pit of his stomach. What if Mike was drunk and lost in a ditch? Or what if he was held up at work? Maybe that's it. 'Calm down Jeremy, his phone probably died and he had to stay overtime.' The worried friend fell into the comfort of his couch and stared up into the ceiling. His foot twitched rapidly. But Mike would still call. Right?

Right!

Right?

Right?

That's it.

Jeremy stood and rushed out of his apartment door. He's probably held up at work. I should at least pick him up or bring him food.' Food. Jeremy turned and ran back into his shared kitchen. The brunette blew a stray hair away from his eye and pulled out a small bag of cheezies. He stared down at the small bag. Unsure if whether or not it would suffice as a proper excuse. He shook his head.

'I-I'll just pick him up something on the way.' Once again Jeremy ran out the door and to his car. He tossed the small bag onto the passenger seat and started the engine. I-I'm coming Mike.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy felt his heart drop. He stood in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The small bag of Mcdonalds he had picked up moments prior crumpled in his grip and dropped to the ground with a loud thump.

'Closed due to renovations.' He examined the paper once more. He had to read it more than once for the wording to set in. No..no, no, no, no. Closed? So Mike wasn't here? In a panic Jeremy circled the building. All the doors and windows had been boarded tightly so that not even a slither of light could peak inside.

The panicking college student felt his knees weaken. How long had the restaurant been closed? It felt like days since he last saw Mike. It worried him to no end. It's not that he didn't trust his friend but… Mike had made bad decisions in the past. Horrible decisions. If it wasn't for the accidental meeting they had one cold dark night when Mike was drunk and on the verge of the death in the snow he didn't know where Mike could have ended up. Jail, hospital, the graveyard. Jeremy shook his head.

No time to be thinking of that now. First, he had to find-

"Jeremy!" A voice blew into his ear. Jeremy jumped and in one swift wind up movement landed three feet away from the perpetrator. His green eyes widened at the strange sight before him.

A man, whom looked like a huge barney fan smiled towards him. His eyes seemed to have no colour other than white. It was creepy none the less.

"D-do I know y-you?" He responded. His heart never missed a beat. Or any beats per second.

"Hm...nope." The man giggled. "But I know you. You're Mikey's friend aren't ya?" Jeremy straightened.

"M-Mikey?"

"Yep, Schmidt. He's such a lovable fuck." The man whispered, a small puddle of drool dripped off his chin. His smile widened making Jeremy feel faint. Not in a fangirl kind of way. Nope, more like a 'I have to get as far away as possible' kind of way. "Oh where are my manners? Names Vincent." 'Vincent' introduced. He held his hand out expectantly.

Jeremy ignored the screaming fear from his stomach and caught the man's hand in a rather awkward handshake. "J-Jeremy."

Vincent smirked as he pulled away. Boy did this guy give Jeremy the creeps. The brunette couldn't help to wipe his hand on the side of his jeans once the stranger turned around. It was rude to do but it felt necessary. Jeremy honestly felt like he had blood on his hands.

The purple man examined a rather large plank of wood which hid one of the doors to the restaurant. "So Jeremy, what's your relationship with Schmidt?~"

"W-were really good friends…" Jeremy trailed off. Vincent reached for the bored and with one quick huff ripped the board off of it's hinges. "W-what are you doing?"

"Hm, just friends eh? I could have sworn you both swung that way, if ya know what I mean~"

"Huh?" Jeremy tensed as Vincent sent him a wide smile and a 'wink' if you would even call it that. It looked more like his left eye was having a spasm. The older man threw the wood to the ground.

"Don't worry, I've got my own lover boy. But...ya might need to share Mikey with me~"

Jeremy pretty much threw up in his mouth at that point.

"Well it was nice chatting with you Jeremy, but now i've got some work to attend to."

"Isn't that i-illegal?"

A purple leg was lifted up and sent down in a chopping motion on the metal door, snapping it out of it's place and forcing it open. "Only if I get caught. Remember, snitches get stitches. Buh bye~"

Jeremy watched as Vincent faded into the darkness. If he didn't know any better, Jeremy would have assumed he was some sort of ghost. Oh well. It was probably just his imagination. Jeremy reached into his phone pocket. Quickly he swiped the screen and typed in Mike's number.

At first it was nothing but silence. Until something rather odd happened. Jeremy heard the faint sound of Mike's ring tone in the distance. He looked around. Wide eyed. "Mike" He called out. No response.

Jeremy turned towards the 'door.' Was….was Mike's phone inside? The brunette nearly cried in both fear and happiness. In all honesty he was kind of scared of the dark. No. He had to man up, for Mike. But...it could lead to his demise if he wasn't careful.

Ugh.

Taking a deep breath Jeremy shut his eyes and ran inside. He was so dead.

-MIKE SCHMIDT IS THE IS PUREST CINNAMON ROLL TO LIVE IN THE UNIVERSE WE KNOW OF! I mean…. Meanwhile ;)-

Mike nearly ripped his own head off. That was the most embarrassing thing Mike had ever done. Foxy hummed a small tune as he sat on his knees wiping something rather gross. Mike would rather not say what it was.

It wasn't his fault.

It was the stupid furry.

That damn fox decided to throw him ten feet in the air. At first it was annoying. Then it was kind of fun. Mike felt butterflies in his stomach. Then the butterflies turned into aggressive flies...and here we are now.

"Honey Im hooooooome" Mike froze. What. The. Fuck?He watched as Foxy stopped. His long red ears twitched back forth "Where's my welcome home kiss?~" Hiis breathing (do animatronics even breathe?) sped up. The raven haired boy stepped back. He recognised that voice. Which was probably a bad thing.

"Vincent" He called out. Foxy acted faster then Mike could blink. Mike found his tiny body in a death grip from the fox. The long haired man carried Mike into a small room and sat him down. "Stay here." He hissed. Mike nearly pissed himself. Foxy's eyes were pitch black.

Foxy turned and shut the door with a loud click.

"Like hell i'm staying here."

"H..e...l..l..o?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. My name is Mike Schmidt. I guess i'm five years old. Not that I really give enough shits to debate, my size measures to about three feet tall,My pastimes include swearing, drinking, and sleeping, and I am one hundred percent sure, that I am in need of a therapist.

Just a thought.

Here's the thing, there is no way singing furies see me as their biological family. Or have feelings for that matter. Let's think about this for a second, seriously. Robots cannot love, they have no heart, they cannot feel sadness, they should fry in water, and they sure as hell are not UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES good. No, really. All my experiences with robots (to which I have lots) usually end up with someone dying. Whether it be me, or some poor soul at the wrong place at the wrong time. Death is second hand nature to them.

Not only that, but how the fuck have I lost twenty years?! Unless I fell into some sort of time machine, there is no way someone just, reverts back to their younger self.

Unless, the aliens are in fact real, and that stoned looking guy was actually right. You know, the guy who talks about pyramids, and people whose bodies are already dust. Yeah him. Ha, he'll be right... when pigs fly.

And that's not all. Just five minutes ago I found a half dead guy on the floor. Like seriously, what the fuck?

Anyways…..

 **Back to one's pov**

Mike released a manly screech as a large hand reached towards him. His tiny body tumbled onto the floor creating a sickening bang.

"I...it's ok. Um, I w-wont hurt you l-little guy."

The raven haired boy held back another scream and scrambled backwards until his back hit the heavy metal door which had been closed prior.

'The man's hands...oh God.' Mike held back the pizza he had eaten earlier. The man's hands had been ripped, torn, and bloodied. Hell Mike even saw a small part of the bone sticking out.

"it's O-ok I won't h-h-h-u-rt you."

Mike let out a mix between a gurgle and a burp. Ahem. Totally intended and completely not an accident. "What the fuck. Who the hell you and how are you alive."

"h-hey calm down" The man held his hands up. "My name is Scott. I...Uh….foxy and h-is pi-rate crew put me in the brig."

"Scott?" something clicked in the boy's mind. "wait phone guy?"

"...ye-s. I mean u-h. I'm a n-ight guard. Do you know me?"

"I work here as a night guard. Damn they got you good." With the help of his tiny hands Mike lifted his chubby body off the ground. His legs shook as he stepped towards Scott

Scott wore the usual night guard attire, a long button up blue shirt with a back tie and black pants. He was all in one piece...except.

Mike covered his mouth. He felt tears prick his eyes as his body leaned forward.

"Oh my God. What the fucks with your head?"

Scott instinctively reached upward. The tips of his bloodied hands slipped against red metal. "W-whats on my head?"

Mike shut his eyes as another fit of laughter bubbled from the pit of his stomach. Phone guy...was...well, a phone guy.

"Haha haha. Oh man, that's fucking hilarious!"

"Haha yeah go gu-"

Mike screamed as Scott body lurched foreword. Hey, Mikes tiny body being squished by a thirty year old man will hurt.

Mike pushed himself away in the nick of time. He watched as pools of red blood Flowed out from the man's body.

"Shit." The child pulled at the top of his head. "You really need help."

-Inside the very depths of a certain pizzeria" -

The pads of Jeremy's fingers felt the tiny particles of air as he cautiously stepped in an unknown direction.

"U-um Vincent...where did y-ou g-go?"

"Hello?" Jeremy felt his body lurch forward as the bones in his leg hit something hard. "U-um. Uh?" He looked around. "mike." He mumbled.

No that's too quiet. Mike wouldn't have been able to hear that...if he was here.

"Mike." He tried once more.

Still to quiet. Jeremy's hands found their way to his shoulders. He took a deep breath.

"MIKE!"

"Jeremy?" Jeremy froze, was that Mike?

"Mike!"

"Jeremy!" The brunette felt a smile grace his face. His heartbeat against his chest. Mike, was alive thank God.

"H-hang on Mike, I'm coming."

Jeremy then took off into something between a skip, a jump, and a run. Whatever it was. It was pretty clumsy. The brunette rounded the corner and….

He wanted to die.

The purple fuck stifled a giggle and slapped Jeremy on the back. In a "friendly" manner.

"Sorry JereJere...no Mikey here."

"Oh..haha, g-good one."

"Right. Oh man, you're almost as fun as Scotty."

"Scotty?" Vincent smirked. He whipped a slick pool a drool from the tips of his chin.

"Hm..oh did you say something?"

"I-No never mind…"

"Thought so, so If my hunches are correct Mikey should be in one of the rooms up ahead."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Seriously?"

"Hundred percent."

"A-alright…" Jeremy held his breathe. Before taking a slow steady step foreword.

"Jeremy!"

Said youth jumps ten feet in the air. He turned holding back a glare."Y-yes?"

"Watch your back."


End file.
